Twilight
by Unloved person
Summary: ¿Twiligth Town acosada por Turistas? ¿Por culpa de la famosa saga de vampiros?... ¿Y porqué no dejan a Axel leer?.


Yeey~

Descargo de responsabilidad: No, los personajes que aparecen aquí son correspondientes a Tetsuya Nomura, su creador, y a Disney, que siempre tienen que venir a arruinar el yaoi. (¿Sabían que originalmente si iba a ver parejas yaoi? ¿Cómo el Riku/Sora y el Akuroku?, Pero Disney se negó rotundamente a homosexualizar el videojuego. Si no lo sabían, ya se los dije xD) No obtengo ganancias financieras o de otro tipo, lo único que puedo ganar con esto, es el cariño de algunas lectoras. Nada más.

Advertencias: Este one-shot, tiene contenido yaoi, léase homosexual, si te desagradan o eres sensible a este tipo de temas, estás a tiempo de salir y ahorrarte los desagradables comentarios.

Otra pequeña cosita, en el one-shot hago referencia a Twilight, no es una burla… Es un juego inocente xD, anticipadamente me disculpo si llego a ofender a alguna fan de la saga, lo siento, soy anti-Meyer y sus derivados.

ｴｨｯｨ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴｨｯｨ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴｨｯｨ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴ `*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴ敷-.ｸ,.-~*

- Twilight Town cada vez está más llena de turistas.- se quejó Axel.

- Bueno… Los libros esos de vampiros vegetarianos, guapos y que brillan con el sol, por alguna razón le han dado publicidad al pueblo. Ya sabes, el lugar tiene el mismo nombre que la saga y parece que eso atrae a los turistas.- respondió Roxas con sencillez.- Aunque no tiene mucho sentido.

Ambos se encontraban en la Torre del reloj. Comiendo helado de sal marina, ellos dos solos en el atardecer, como siempre desde que habían forjado aquella "Especial amistad"…

- Ah, dentro de poco incluso las chiquillas locas vendrán a invadir nuestra torre. Sería lo único que falta. Que arruinen nuestra tradición.- siguió quejándose el pelirrojo. El menor simplemente rió.

El silencio reinó por unos momentos, a ninguno le importó, ambos simplemente se sumergieron en sus helados.

Duraron así unos cuantos minutos, hasta que como siempre. Axel terminó hartándose.

- Es estúpido ¿sabes?.- mencionó de repente.

- ¿Qué es estúpido Axel?.- preguntó Roxas curioso.

- Eso de que un vampiro se enamora de una humana emo cualquiera.- susurró lanzando el palito a una pareja que debajo de la torre se besaban apasionadamente. Éste, le dio justo en la nariz a la chica, ella chilló y el novio gritó molesto.

El mayor rió, y jaló al rubio hacía atrás, evitando que los vieran.

- ¿Eso te parece estúpido?. Entonces no tengo idea de que es lo que piensas de nosotros.- murmuró terminando su helado, e imitando la acción de Axel lanzando el palito hacía abajo. La chica nuevamente chilló y el novio gritó frustrado otra vez.

- Creo que… Lo de nosotros es aún más estúpido. Amamos aún sin tener un corazón. No podemos tener sentimientos, y a pesar de eso tenemos la ilusión de amar.- dijo evitando la penetrante mirada azul de su acompañante.

Roxas estuvo a punto de decirle el primer insulto que le viniese a la mente. Era verdad que no tenían corazón ni sentimientos, pero eso no le daba el derecho a Axel de restregárselo en la cara y encima burlarse de su relación. Pero el pelirrojo colocó su mano sobre su boca logrando que todas las groserías que Roxas decía no se entendieran.

- Pero ¿Sabes?, yo soy feliz con esas ilusiones, incluso si mi felicidad es una de ellas. Te amo… Al menos eso siente el hueco donde debería estar mi corazón, ¿Lo captas?.- susurró besando con delicadeza la mano de Roxas.

- Nunca lograré entenderte.- dijo Roxas suavemente mientras le abrazaba.- Nunca lograré entendernos.

- No tienes que entenderlo. Sólo disfrútalo.- Y sin más que decir, ambos comenzaron a besarse en aquella torre del reloj del pueblo con nombre de novela fantasiosa y "estúpida" (usando los términos de Axel), que más de una vez, había observado sus "inocentes" pruebas de la ilusión que ellos tenían de su amor.

ｴｨｯｨ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴｨｯｨ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴｨｯｨ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴ `*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴ敷-.ｸ,.-~*

Es estúpido, lo sé xD.

Y Axel es muy cursi, habrá que hacer algo con eso. Yo lo veo… un poco más depravado. XD

En fin, Agradezco los reviews con todo mi pequeño corazón, mil gracias por leer.

¡Cuídense!

Ah, del extra de aquí abajito. XD ¡soy descarada y depravada! Disculpen las fans de Twiligth, nuevamente, no lo hice con intención de ofender.

…

EXTRA :D (*menciona necrofilia y zoofilia en twilight, si no te agradan los temas, puedes dejarlo.)

…

- Esta chica está enferma…- susurró Axel bajando un libro horriblemente grueso que el portada decía "Eclipse".

- Deja de leer eso si tanto te molesta.- le reprendió Roxas.

- Es que… ¿Es necrofilica? ¿Porqué quiere tener sexo con un muerto? ¿O es zoofilica? Porque le es infiel con un perro…- murmuró el pelirrojo confundido.

- ¡No sé Axel! ¡Deja de llenarte la cabeza con esas cosas depravadas!

- Si… Después de que me lea el cuarto libro.- mencionó saliendo de la habitación.- dicen que Bella tiene un bebé.

- Pensé que le molestaba esa historia de Twiligth.- dijo Zexion sin apartar la mirada del libro que leía.

- Yo también lo pensaba. Pero creo que el enfermo ya es él.- respondió el número XIII.

- ¿Eh? ¿Porqué?.- preguntó Demyx abrazando a Zexion por atrás. Por supuesto, el pelinegro intentó zafarse con movimientos un tanto torpes y bruscos.

Roxas se levantó, y cuando estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación habló en voz baja avergonzado.

- Ayer me cambió el peinado mientras dormía, y me obligó a ponerme lentillas color ámbar… Y hoy… me pidió que me tiña el color de marrón, me broncee un poco y… Que marque mi abdomen.- y salió, dejando a los otros dos miembros de la organización más que sorprendidos, y morados de aguantar las risas.

- Por eso no dejamos que Axel lea …

Necrofilia: atracción sexual por los muertos.

Zoofilia: atracción sexual por animales.


End file.
